Welcome to Mystic Falls
by MidnightTygerlily
Summary: 6 months after losing Jenna Jeremy, Elena and Alaric are still coping and then Buffy and Dawn Summers move to Mystic Falls.    Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since Jenna had died. 6 months since that fucking bastard Klaus killed her. 6 months that Alaric was looking after Elena and Jeremy. He couldn't just let them be alone although he spent most nights drunk at The Grill, sometimes with his drinking buddy Damon. He didn't like the nights. Being alone was tough. In his dreams he was there when Jenna died. He watch Klaus kill her, relishing in it. Then there were dreams that Jenna was back and in his bed and soft and warm and alive. These we worse. He always woke up sad and was pissed off all day. It wasn't fair to his students.

It was difficult to go back to his normal life but really for him what was normal. What he really wanted to do was track down Klaus and Stefan. Oh yeah and that little nugget of information that Elena gave him, Stefan and joined sides with Klaus and left town. Un-fucking-believable. So they were left in Mystic Falls to live their lives as normal as possible. So Alaric woke up that morning in a fairly decent mood. His dreams we not that bad last night. He showered and shaved and ate breakfast and drank coffee and breathed in and out and drove to work. He made his way through classes all morning with out a hiccup. Today was going to be a good day.

He sat behind his desk at the front of the class room waiting for his students to file in and take their seats.

"OK guys were did we leave off?" he started after the bell rang. Then there was a knock at the door. He turned and saw a tall, thin girl standing there with long brown hair.

"Hi can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah I am a new student." she said and walked in. She handed Alaric her attendance card and stood waiting. The class looked at her but she didn't let it bother her. So she was the new kid in school. Whatever.

"OK." he said and looked down at the card. And there went the good day. Last name: Summers, First name: Dawn. Summers like Jenna only spelled different.

He looked back at her annoyed but it wasn't her fault.

"OK Dawn take that free seat in the back." he said. Dawn nodded and walked quickly to the desk he allotted to her.

"OK guys this is Dawn Summers. She is a transfer student from California. Please give her a warm welcome." And that was the extend of her introduction. She had been through this all day and most of the kids probably already knew who she was.

Alaric focused his attention back to the blackboard and taught the remainder of his class.

The bell rang 40 minutes later and the students jumped up out of their seats and out the door laughing and yelling at one another. Dawn walked towards the front of the room.

"Dawn." he called to her. "Sorry about before. I was the new kid in school a few times and the first few days always suck so I figured to not make a big deal and have you stand up here and make a speech about where you came from."

"NO its cool. I understand. I appreciate it. I have seen all of these people all day. They should know me by now." He smiled at her, a genuine smile. It felt like a long time since he had done that.

"OK so here is the syllabus and what we have covered so far. I can give you about 2 weeks before I have to test you on the subject. If you need help just ask."

"I really appreciate it Mr. Saltzman. Thank you." she said and left the room.

Alaric gathered his things and left the room for his lunch break. He walked through the quiet halls out towards the parking lot. He wanted to sit in his car and just turn off. As he walked he saw Dawn sitting on a bench by herself. He thought twice then walked over towards her.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No." she said and moved over for him. Alaric sat down next her and stared straight ahead.

"So California?" he said. "Where abouts in California?"

"Sunnydale." she said after she swallowed some water.

"Sunnydale. I think I have heard of it." he said thinking. He had heard of it but where from and why?

"Oh gosh no one has ever heard of Sunnydale." she laughed.

"Kind of like Mystic Falls." he said and she giggled.

"So are you and your parents getting along ok here?"

"I don't have parents." she said. Alaric looked at her puzzled. "Oh no I mean my parents are no longer with me."

"Oh I am sorry." he said feeling a twinge in his stomach.

"I am here with my older sister. She is my guardian."

"OH thats good. At least you have family."

"Yeah. We are pretty close. We are all each other has."

The silence between them got awkward. How strange this must look a teacher and a student sitting having lunch together.

"OK." he said standing up. "So if you need any help with the work let me know and we can arrange something."

"OK thats great. Thank you Mr. Saltzman."

Alaric smiled at her and walked towards his car and sat in the drivers seat. He watched Dawn sit alone and eat her lunch. He felt a kinship towards this sweet 15 year old girl.

The rest of the week had gone by quickly. Alaric had more good days then bad and he was grateful. At lunch he noticed that Dawn had acclimated perfectly well and she now sat with some girls in her grade. She took well to her school work and was ready by Friday to take the exams she had missed since the beginning of the year. This made Alaric happy. She would prove to be a good student.

_Saturday night and nothing to do but hit the bar and get drunk. _

Alaric sat at the bar at The Mystic Grill and downed his 3rd, 4th or 5th whiskey. He wasn't even sure anymore.

Dawn and Buffy walked into the Grill to grab a bite to eat.

"I haven't had a chance to get the kitchen situated just yet. I promise that next week we will have home cooked meals." Buffy said to Dawn as they were led to a booth. Buffy looked around at the faces of her new town.

"So anything interesting pop up yet?" Dawn asked her. Buffy knew exactly what she meant. She raised and eyebrow to Dawn.

"No not yet Dawnie. But we both know something will bare its teeth." They both laughed at her joke and looked at the menu. Dawn saw Mr. Saltzman sitting at the bar.

"OH hey there is my teacher Mr. Satltzman over there." she said pointing towards him at the bar.

"Oh good the drunk teacher. Your english teacher?" Buffy asked.

"No history. Come on I want you to meet him." Dawn said sliding out of the booth. She reached for Buffy's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on Dawnie I am starving and tired."

"It will take two minutes cranky." Dawn said and walked up to Alaric.

"Mr. Saltzman. HI" she said over excited.

Alaric turned and faced them. He noticed Buffy first. Then his eyes shifted to Dawn.

"Oh Dawn hey how are you?" he said. Buffy was surprised he wasn't slurring his words from the amount of alcohol she could smell on his breath.

"Mr. Saltzman this is my sister Buffy. Buffy my history teacher Mr. Saltzman." Buffy extended her hand to shake Alaric's.

"Your name is Buffy. Really? Buffy?" he snorted.

"Yes. It is." she said taking her hand back from the empty space between them. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Saltzman." she looked back at their table and the waitress was bringing their food. "Oh dinner is here. Goodbye Mr. Saltzman." she said almost frigid.

"See you Monday Mr. Saltzman." Dawn chirped and walked back to their table. Alaric sat at the bar and turned his seat to look at them. To look at her. He was disgusted with himself yet again. Here he was drunk off his ass and a new student is here and he was rude to her and her beautiful sister. Wait a minute… beautiful. Where did that thought come from? He watched from the bar as Dawn and Buffy talked and laughed. He remembered laughing. It seemed like a million years since he had laughed. Out of the corner of her eye Buffy noticed him watching them. They had finished dinner and Dawn walked up to pay the bill. Buffy got up and grabbed her jacket and lay it over her arm. She slung her purse strap over her shoulder and walked towards the bar and Alaric. He watched her walk. She moved past him and leaned in to the bartender. She put a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

"Do me a favor and make sure my friend Mr. Saltzman gets a cab home. He is in no shape to drive." she said and glanced in his direction. She turned around and walked towards the exit door.

"You can call me Alaric." he almost shouted after her. Buffy turned on her heels and looked back towards him.

Your name is Alaric. Really? Alaric." she said. He looked at her and laughed a real laugh then she turned and left the Grill with Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So they are having this Parent-Teacher mixer thing at school Friday night." Dawn said to Buffy at the breakfast table a few weeks later.

"Right I know." Buffy sat across from her sister and sipped a cup of coffee. "You know they used to have these things earlier in the year. I thought I would miss it."

"That's really nice Buffy." Dawn was annoyed.

"And a mixer? Like a school dance for the parents? What happened to boring in the class room stuff?"

"I don't know." she was even more annoyed. "So are you going?"

"Yeah of course."

"A bunch of us want to get together and go to the movies while the mixer is going on." she said pushing her eggs from one side of the plate to the other. She did not look up at Buffy.

"Are you trying to ask if you can go Dawn?" she asked sipping her coffee again.

"Can I?" she said looking at Buffy now.

"Yeah. Why not. Just be careful and stay in a group. Take your cell and call me if things get dicey."

Dawn bopped a little in her chair and lifted a full fork of eggs to her mouth.

"So is HE going?" Buffy asked.

"Hmmmmm."

"You know…. Jeremy."

"I don't know. Maybe." Dawn said.

"Ohhh Jeremy is sooooo dreamy."

"Stop it Buffy." Dawn laughed and threw her waded up paper napkin at her.

Buffy pulled her car into the parking lot of the school. She pulled the visor down and check her face in the mirror. She pulled out a tube of lip gloss and applied it then snapped the visor back up. She was feeling a little uneasy about this and she couldn't figure out why. She got out of the car and straightened her dress. Her blond hair was pulled into a low chignon and some tendrils fell around her face. She walked up the path towards the front door of the school. There was a table there to sign in and get a name badge. Buffy peeled the badge off of its paper back and slapped it up close to her right shoulder. She took a breath and walked into the gym. She felt a little uncomfortable. All of the other parents already knew each other and the teachers. She was the only one who did not know a soul. "What the hell are they even doing this for?" she thought. She couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking at her. She took a few more steps into the gym and stood looking a the faces. Some she recognized from town and The Grill.

"Hi." said a voice from behind her. Buffy turned and saw a short round woman with dark brown hair standing behind her. "Hi I am Missy Phillips."

"Hi. Buffy Summers. My sister is Dawn Summers. We are new in town." she said almost in a run-on sentence.

"Oh I know. Everyone knows who you are." she said staring at Buffy. "My son is Mike Phillips. He is in the same grade as Dawn." There was a long silence. "OK It was nice to meet you." Missy said and walked away.

"You too." Buffy called behind her.

Alaric stood by the refreshment table across the gym. He drank slowly from a clear plastic cup and looked around the room. All the same faces. Every year. Fucking Parent-Teacher mixer. "What the hell are they even doing this for?' he thought.

"What's up Ricky." said a familiar voice from behind him. He turned and Damon stepped into his view.

"What up Damon." he said and pulled another sip from his glass. "Any news about Stefan?" he asked.

"Nope nothing. Not one peep from Stefan or Klaus." he said pulling a silver flask from his jacket pocket. He took a stealthy swig and motioned towards Alaric. "Want some?"

"No I'm good." he said and looked away from Damon.

"What are you drinking anyway?" Damon asked looking into his cup.

"Water." said Alaric.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yes I am fine." He looked away from Damon again and saw her. She stood in a group some parents, some teachers and talked. She smiled and shyly pushed some stray hairs out of her face. She tucked them behind her ear. She wore a red dress with nude heels. She laughed with the group.

"What is that?" Damon said looking in the same direction. "Why have I not seen her before?" he asked.

"That's Buffy Summers. Her little sister is new at school. They moved here about a month ago or something."

"Its about time we had some fresh blood in this town." Damon said. Alaric turned and faced him.

"Knock it off Damon."

Alaric turned back to the room and Buffy was gone from the group.

Buffy looked across the gym and saw Alaric. Her stomach did a strange flip. She watched him as he talked to another man she had not seen before. Probably not a parent. He looked to young to have a kid that old. She excused herself from the group and walked to the other side of the gym. She watched him for a while. Talking with parents and other teachers. She did the same. Checking off each of Dawn's teachers from a list she had. Making sure she got each one. They had made it around the room towards one another. Alaric was standing his back to Buffy and talking to some of the mothers. They broke away from each other.

"Hello Mr. Saltzman." Buffy said. He turned and looked at her.

"Ms. Summers." he answered.

"How have you been?" she asked

"Good. I'm good." he said and mashed his lips together. They stood quiet for a few minutes. Alaric took a drink out of his glass. He saw Buffy's eye flit quickly to the glass the back up to his eyes.

"Its water." he said.

"Well I am glad to see that you are not drinking on school grounds." She stopped for a minute and thought about what she said. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"You're apologizing to me." He said. "I should apologize to you. I was a dick to you the other night and I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Its ok." she said trying to make light of the situation.

"NO its not ok. I was a douche and it wasn't right. I'm sorry." Buffy looked up in his eyes. His brow was knitted together in some what of a worried expression.

"Its ok." she said again a little more relaxed this time.

"Oh and I owe you." He reached in his pocket and produced a 20 dollar bill. "For the cab. I was recked."

"Oh please. As long as you got home safely. Thats all that matters." He looked at her then lowered his head slightly then looked back at her. He smiled and felt a jolt to his stomach. He was actually enjoying himself just standing there talking to her and he felt guilty.

"So Rick are you going to introduce me to your friend?" said Damon. Buffy turned and looked at him. The pale blue of his eyes captured her attention, and something else. She wasn't sure what.

"Right." Alaric said sounding annoyed. "Damon Salvatore - Buffy Summers." Damon stepped towards Buffy and took her delicate hand in his.

"Enchanted." he said and brought her hand to his lips. Alaric huffed and sifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"OK so I am going to find the rest of Dawn's teachers. I need to get this list all checked off." She took few steps forward and stopped. "It was nice to meet you Damon." she said and then turned to Alaric. She placed her hand on his arm. "See you around Alaric." she said and walked away from him.

"You're a dick you know that right?" he said to Damon as they walked together towards the refreshment table again.

"Come on Rick. Everyone knows I am a dick."

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you?"

"Don't you mean leave her alone?" Damon turned and glared at Alaric. "That is what you meant right? Her. Buffy. Pretty little Buffy Summers."

"Damon I am not joking. Leave it alone."

"You've got a little crush on her don't you. Oh Alaric you are so cute." Damon said.

"She is the parent of a student. Stop being an asshole." Alaric reached for Damon's flask and shot a mouth full for bourbon down his throat.

Buffy turned as she made her way out the door to the parking lot. She saw Alaric and Damon talking again. It looked a little heated this time. She took out her phone and slide her finger along the bottom to unlock it. She found her notes icon and began typing the name Damon Salvatore. Then she slide the phone back in her purse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bored at home trying to research her kill Buffy got annoyed and decided to head downtown. Buffy closed the folder she had with the dossier of her target in it and walked to the closet. She opened the door and hid the information under a pile of blankets. She really needed to find a better place to hide her things she thought before closing the door.

Dawn was still at school for a few hours so Buffy thought she would do a little more recon of the town. Getting to know the ins and outs. She figured in the dark of night she would need to have a basic layout in her head.

She walked to the center of town. Even though it was mid-October it was warm that day. Indian Summer. Buffy peeled off her black leather jacket and tossed it over her arm. She decided to sit on a bench dead center in the square and people watch. Lets see what surfaces. The sun warmed her body and she liked it. She leaned her head back and let the sun hit her face.

"Hello Buffy." he said. She sat up straight and looked at him. Her eyes took a minute to adjust and realize that it was Damon. "How are you today?" he said and sat next to her.

Damon, outside, in the sunlight, the blazing sunlight. No. She was sure he was… but he was here and not bursting into flames.

"I'm good." she said finally. "And you?" she added hesitantly.

"Fantastic…. now." he said looking her. He smiled one of is trademark sexy smiles at her. Buffy was not impressed. There was still something about Damon that she did not trust. She looked at him and shifted on the bench. Moving away from him.

"So I was thinking that you and I need to get the sexual tension out of the way and go out."

"Wait. Go out on a date with you?"

"Yeah." he said. "I see how you look at me." he said smirking again.

Buffy laughed and stood up. "You don't know when to quit do you?"

"Nope. Not my style."

"So you get kicks out of chasing around women that are clearly not into you."

Damon shrugged. She couldn't help but think that Damon had a ulterior motive.

"Oh Damon." she laughed. "I know your type far to well. I have dated your type a lot."

"Really. What is my type?"

"Cocky, conceded. You try to hard to be mysterious and intriguing but for the woman who see through your game you are done with too quickly." She looked into his eyes. He narrowed and stared back. "Am I close."

"I am going to say this as nicely as I can…. I am not interested Damon." She turned from him and walked away not able to shake the feelings she had about him.

"So who's conceded now?" he yelled after her.

Buffy walked passed some shops downtown. She saw a pair of heels in a shop window that she liked. She put the thought in the back of her head. Maybe another day. She was annoyed by Damon. She was distracted and walked directly into a man that came out of one of the shops.

"Oh my God I am sorry." she said as he grabbed onto her arms so she would not fall. He righted her easily and stepped back. Buffy looked into his eyes. She felt a strange pull she had never felt before.

"I'm sorry." he said slowly, smoothly… cocking his head to the side. Buffy had not seen him around town but knew immediately what he was. She could smell the earth and fresh blood on him.

Stefan slowly smiled at her. "In a daze."

"Yeah sorry. I was distracted.'" Buffy smiled and laughed a little. "HI I am Buffy Summers." she said extending her hand to him.

"Stefan Salvatore." he said and took her hand and shook it. Salvatore… she made a mental note.

"So are you new here too?" she asked.

"No." he said. "I have lived here for a while." he said another smile spreading over his lips. He looked at her like he knew something about her, like her knew her secret.

"I'm sorry Buffy I am in a rush. It was very nice meeting you. I am heading to see my friend Jenna."

Buffy had a bad feeling about this. She let Stefan take the lead. She stayed a safe distance away from him as she followed him. He walked for a while and then she lost him. She turned down a small tree lined road that lead her to a cemetery. There she saw Stefan standing by a grave. He just stood nothing more. After what seemed like an hour he walked away in the opposite direction. Curiosity got the best of Buffy and she waited until he was gone for a few minutes before she walked out of the brush and over to the grave where Stefan stood. The headstone read_ GILBERT . _Underneath it read John. A few steps away there was another headstone for Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. What had Stefan said? He was going to visit his friend Jenna? But nothing in this area said Jenna. She looked up and saw that Stefan was watching her from a hilltop across the cemetery. Then he was gone. Every bit of Buffy wanted to run after him but she was not here to kill him. She was here to kill a vampire named Klaus.

She made her way back to town and home. She arrived just in time to see Dawn walking down the block from the bus stop. She caught up with her and they walked home together. As they approached the house Buffy sensed something wrong. She noticed the front door was open slightly.

"Dawn stay out here." she demanded and walked up to the door. She peered inside and saw the living room in a shambles. She pushed the door open further and stepped inside ready to strike if she had too. Buffy check the house and it was clear other than the insane mess they left. Dawn came in now and they looked at the room together. Buffy checked the door. It wasn't even broken like someone had busted it in. The person who ransacked her house had a key. Then she noticed the closet door opened. The pile of blankets that she hid the dossier under were strewn all of the floor. Buffy ran to the door and dropped to her knees. She searched everything but the dossier was gone. This was what they were looking for and now they had all of her information. Buffy's mind went straight to Damon and Stefan, brothers she supposed in blood and bloodlust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy was beyond fuming. They decided it would be a bad idea to call the police so Buffy took it upon herself to go to the hardware store and buy new locks for the doors. Dawn sat on the couch staring straight ahead.

"You ok Dawnie?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Pissed." she said and looked at her sister. She smiled and they laughed.

"So I guess I am not going to go to that sleep-over tonight?"

"OH I completely forgot. Yes go. Get out of here."

"No its ok."

"NO Dawn its not. You are a normal teenager. Go to the party. Have fun."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me. I'll be fine."

Buffy and Dawn got in the car and Buffy drove to Dawn's fiends house. Buffy took down the address in case she would need it later.

"OK I go the address. Keep your cell on you at all times. No exceptions and if you get the least bit freaked out call me and I will come here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We need to live a normal life here. We can't let on that we are different. Hey. Freakier stuff happened to us in Sunnydale. We are ok." Buffy smiled at Dawn.

They both got out of the car and went into the house. Buffy met the girls parents. It seemed the grown up thing to do. She hugged Dawn goodbye and left.

Buffy wen t back home and searched the house again. Nothing else was out of place. To further secure the house Buffy pulled out of her arsenal a protection spell that Willow had used a few times to keep her safe. Buffy had gotten a lot better at charms like this. She had to since Willow was in England with Giles working with The Watchers' Council. They talked all of the time phone, email, video chat. She still missed her. She missed them all. Buffy prepared the herb mixture and put it in little pouches. She hung the pouches over the doors and windows. When she was done she stood in the living room and looked around. She knew they thief would not come back so there was no point in wait for that to happen. They already had what they were looking for. Buffy decided to go down to The Grill. Be around people. Maybe get a vibe off of someone. She walked in the door and walked straight to the bar. She sat and ordered a shot of tequila. He placed it down in front of her and Buffy picked it up. She threw the liquid to the back of her throat and swallowed. The heat of the tequila warmed her inside and she shook a little from the sensation. She put the glass back on the bar and asked for another. She shot that back easily and then ordered a margarita on the rocks.

"No salt." she almost yelled a the bartender. She could here everything around her. Her slayer senses were still there. She heard the conversation from the table closest to her. She heard the door open and people walking in the building. She closed her eyes and listened.

"Well this is a nice change." she heard Alaric's voice. Her insides jumped a little and she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"What is?" she asked.

"Coming into The Grill and having you at the bar already drunk. Usually its the other way around." he said and smiled as he sat one barstool away from her. Buffy laughed.

'Everything ok?" he asked. The bartender brought him a drink but Alaric did not even order it. They just knew what he wanted. This thought made Buffy a little sad.

"Yeah fine." she said as she raised her margarita to her lips. "A little stressed maybe." she said finally.

"Everything is good with Dawn right?"

"Oh yeah. She is fine. We are fine. Its just work stress." she took another sip.

Alaric took a long pull of his bourbon.

"So what exactly do you do?"

"Freelance." she said almost too quickly. "Research." she finished hoping that maybe he wouldn't ask anymore questions. And almost like he heard her thoughts Alaric dropped it.

Alaric picked up his drink and moved to the stool next to her.

"Listen. I was hoping we could start over. We never got off on the right foot."

"OK." she said and smiled.

"Yeah I was such a dick that first time and then at the stupid parent-teacher mixer…" he stopped realizing that she said ok. He smiled shyly.

Buffy moved on her chair and moved her legs to face him. She extended her hand. "Hi I'm Buffy Summers. My sister Dawn is in your class."

"Hello Buffy." he said and took her hand. "Alaric Saltzman. Very nice to meet you." They both laughed and a lot of the tension between them disappeared into the air.

They sat for a long time and drank and talked. They laughed and joked and had a good time. Buffy couldn't remember the last time that she had a good down to earth conversation with someone.

"Oh crap. I should get going." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Work stuff. I have a conference call coming in from London."

"After midnight?" he asked.

"Around 1ish. It will be 6 am there."

"Thats crazy." he said. "Well let me walk you to your car." he said standing up.

"No thats ok Alaric. I can take care of myself."

"Oh can you? Well I will feel like more of a man if I walk you to your car. This town isn't as nice as it seems." he said raising his eyebrows at her. They walked out the door of The Grill together and street a little.

"Yeah. really tough streets around here." Buffy said as a cat ran out from an alley.

"Hey if I were alone that would have freaked men out." he said.

"I can handle myself pretty well Mr. Saltzman." she said and turned to face him. "Here's my car."

"And your sure you are ok to drive." he asked.

"Yup absolutely fine." They stood for a few awkwardly silent minutes.

"OK so I have to run. See you around Alaric." she said and got into her car. She pulled away from the curb. Alaric stood and watched her. She drove back towards home. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. DAMN IT she said out loud. She liked him. She couldn't afford to like this guy. She came to town to take care of the Big Bad and then would leave. This was not in the game plan. DAMN OT. she said again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy walked through her front door and got herself ready for bed. She changed her clothes and grabbed her laptop. She got in bed and opened the laptop. She waited for the video chat from London. The window popped up and she saw Willow's face.

"Hey Will." she smiled.

"Hi Buffy." Willow smiled back. God she missed her.

"How are things by you?" she asked.

"Eh gloomy day here in London. You?" Willow said as she raised a teacup to her lips and drank.

"Someone broke into the house and stole my information on this Klaus guy so I am figuring that he is something big."

"Oh my God and you waited this long to tell me Buffy. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we are fine. No one was home when it happened. Really pissed me off. I am really glad I was able to scan those documents to you before they got taken."

"See thank god you didn't procrastinate this time." Willow smiled.

"OK Will so what do you got?" Buffy asked adjusting her pillow behind her back and getting more comfortable.

"I don't know Buff. This Klaus guy seems like really bad news. He is an original so its going to take a lot to kill him."

"Original. You mean like the first? One of the first vampires ever?"

"Yes. Sunlight doesn't affect him or regular wooden stakes. I was reading something about white oak ash and a dagger. That would kill an original as long as the dagger was kept in the body. But…" Willow stopped.

"But what?" Buffy asked.

This guy Klaus is also a werewolf."

Buffy scrunched her face and leaned closer towards the computer screen.

"What?" she said.

"He is a hybrid. Vampire-Werewolf. There was a ritual that had to be done where Klaus would awaken his wolf side. According to some sources that has happened about 7 months ago. Klaus is now this hybrid."

"What type of ritual? A sacrifice?"

"Giles is doing so more in depth research about that now. That's really all I have."

"OK." Buffy said but felt uneasy.

"Buffy don't go out looking for this guy yet. Let us get more info."

"Ya think." Buffy said laughing.

"So anything else?" Willow asked.

"Yeah actually. There are these guys, vampires. I believe they are brothers. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Check and see if you can find anything on them. I am going to do some research about them here too."

"OK Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh and also check out the name Gilbert. John, Miranda and Grayson. I'm not sure if this could mean anything. And Jenna."

"OK anything else." Willow said and laughed.

"Sorry. I am not sure if it will mean anything. When I met up with Stefan he was at the local cemetery at the Gilbert plots. But he said he was going to visit his friend Jenna. But there was no Jenna anywhere near."

"That sounds more local history then supernatural. But I will check."

"I am going to try and look into some more history of this town too. There is something more here than meets the eye."

They were quiet for a minute.

"And? "Willow said.

"And what?"

"Come on Buffy I have known you forever. There is something else." Buffy thought for a minute.

"There is this guy."

"A guy. Buffy no."

"I know Will. I wasn't trying. Usually if I feel the need I find some random dude and its over but I don't know."

"Buffy." Willow shook her head.

"I know. He is just really cute in a messed up kind of way. He is scruffy and a little rude sometimes but sweet sometimes too. He is like this really cute drunk History teacher."

"You said cute twice you know."

"Shut up. I know."

"He's not a vampire is he?"

"No definitely not. He is normal but there is something else. He has this sadness that I just can't figure out. We had fun tonight but there was something behind his eyes."

"Tonight. You were with him tonight?"

"No Willow nothing happened. I was annoyed after the break in. Dawn was at a friends house and I went to The Grill and he was there. We sat and drank and laughed. It was nice. It was normal."

"Buffy you can't."

"I know I can't Willow. I come to a town that needs me. I fight the Big Bad then I am gone. I had no intention of liking Alaric. I actually tried not to when I met him. He was rude to me but then, I don't know he kept showing up where I was and apologized and was really really…"

"Cute right?"

"Shut up." Buffy said. "So I am going to stay away from him. Its for both of our best interest. I can't get emotionally involved."

"Good" said Willow.

"OK girly. I am going to run. I have to get ready to head out soon. When I have more info I will let you know"

"OK Willow. Thanks. Say hi to Giles for me. I love you guys."

"Love you too Buffy. Stay safe."

Buffy closed out the video chat window and started trying to research. She could not focus. Her mind was pre-occupied and she was tired. Buffy turned closed her commuter and turned off the lights. Tomorrow was another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy slept a few restless hours that night. She tossed and turned and could not get comfortable. She finally got out of bed around 6 am and made a pot of coffee. She was going to need it.

She searched and found information about The Gilberts. How Miranda and Grayson had died and left their 2 kids Elena and Jeremy. There was a mention of a sister. Jenna Sommers. Miranda's sister. There was information about a John Gilbert too. Buffy wrote down the important information. She needed more, personal information that the computer could not give her. She wanted to find this Jenna Sommers. Could this have been the Jenna that Stefan Salvatore said he was going to see? But he was at the cemetery? Why? There was so much more to this. She could feel it. Buffy was about to close her laptop and relax a bit but she stopped. She smirked and typed in Alaric Saltzman. There was a wedding announcement for a newspaper.

"He's married." she said out loud. "No." she said then typed in his wife's name. Buffy stared at the screen, her mouth agape. His wife, Isobel Flemming had gone missing a few years ago. She has never been found.

"Oh my God." she said. Thats the sadness behind his eyes. Oh God. She wished she had known but what would she have done differently. Would she have been more understanding?

The front door opened and Dawn walked in the house. She saw Buffy sitting at the table her hand over her mouth.

"What? Whats the matter?"

"Oh nothing. I was just researching."

Dawn sat on the couch and Buffy joined her.

"So how was the sleepover?"

"Good. We slept, we ate, we talked about boys. It was normal."

"And normal is good." Buffy said her eyes far away.

"Buffy. Whats up?" Dawn said concerned.

"Nothing. I didn't sleep much. I talked to Willow earlier then I really couldn't sleep so I got up and did some research."

Buffy sighed and lay her arm across the back of the couch. She curled up and lay her head on her bicep.

"Dawn. So this cute guy Jeremy at school, is he Jeremy Gilbert?"

"UGH. Yeah he has a girlfriend so I am over it. Why?"

"Does he ever mention an Aunt Jenna or something?"

"No. I don't think so. Not that I can remember. Why Buffy?"

"And have you met his sister Elena?"

"OK I am not answering one more question until you tell me WHY?"

"I can't be 100% sure but they might be involved in this some how. I met up with a vampire in town yesterday just before I came home to the break in."

"And you didn't tell me Buffy."

"I wasn't sure if it mattered Dawn but I can see now it does. I ran into a vampire Stefan Salvatore in town and I followed him to the cemetery. He was at the graves of The Gilberts. But he said he was going to see Jenna. I am still unsure what he meant. So I did a little searching and I found that Jeremy and Elena Gilberts parents died and they were left with an Aunt Jenna. From their I know nothing else. I need to talk to Jenna Sommers."

"I don't know. He has never said. Wait a minute you said Salvatore. Like Damon Salvatore?"

"You have met Damon Dawnie?"

"Yeah he hangs around with Elena, Jeremy's sister."

"What do they talk about? What do they do?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure. But they seem pretty close."

"Oh this does go further than I thought." she said then thought of Alaric. He and Damon had had a heated talk a few nights ago. She wondered what that was about. "Dawn you need to be careful around him. He is a vampire I am almost sure of it."

"But he walks around in the daylight. How?"

"I don't know."

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"And what about Alaric?" Buffy asked.

"Alaric? We are calling him Alaric now?" She looked at Buffy. She shifted on the couch. "Oh Buffy." Dawn said.

"What?"

"You like him. Buffy you like him. Oh my God. What are you doing? You know the plan. This is not good."

"Don't talk to me about the plan Dawn. I know the plan. I masterminded the plan." She stood up and walked to the window. "And I don't like him. He lives in this town and he might know something."

"Thats crap and you know it." said Dawn as she walked to the fridge and got out some juice and poured a glass.

"OK so I keep my distance from him. Thats it. If I don't go near him then there is less of a chance for me to like him more."

"Well thats going to be hard." Dawn said after she swallowed a mouth full of juice. "I just signed you up to work in Mr. Saltzman's booth at the fair in town tomorrow."

"You what? What fair?"

"I gave you the flyer weeks ago. School fundraiser. We are running a street fair in town to raise money for something. We needed another parent to work the booth so I volunteered you. You want to be normal."

"So I have to spent the entire day with him tomorrow." Buffy said. Oh this was not going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunday…

Buffy woke that mooing with a knot in her stomach. She was nervous about seeing Alaric. She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Dawn cleared her throat from the doorway. Buffy looked over at her.

"There is no way you are getting out of this." she said and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Buffy flung the covers off of her and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and Dawn handed her a cup of coffee.

"So what are you going to wear?" asked Dawn as she sipped from her own coffee mug.

"Shut up." said Buffy and laughed.

After breakfast Buffy jumped in the shower and got herself ready for her day. She walked back in her bedroom and stood in her pale blue robe in front of her open closet. She pulled out shirt after shirt not sure what she wanted to wear. She huffed in annoyance. She couldn't believe that she was actually stressing over this. She finally picked a thin white sweater and a pair of dark blue jean. She put on her clothes then looked in her full length mirror. She sighed and turned to sit on her bed and put on a pair of low heeled black boots. She walked back over to the mirror and smeared a sheer nude lipstick across her lips. She walked out of her room and grabbed a jacket. She looked up and saw Dawn.

"Is this outfit good?" she asked.

"Oh my God really? Yeah you are fine." Dawn said and walked out the front door and towards the car. Buffy grabbed her bag and keys and locked the door. She walked to the car and got in. Buffy pulled her oversized sunglasses out of her bag and put them on. Then they were off.

They drove downtown and parked in a lot designated for them. The girls got out of the car and walked towards the middle of town. The breeze was nice and cool and the sun was out. It was a really beautiful morning. They turned the corner and saw the tables being set-up for the street fair.

Buffy saw Alaric right away. He was setting up some more tables. His brown hair was a bit rumpled as it normally was and she smiled. He wore a dark blue thermal henley shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He had on a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh look Buffy. There's Alaric." Dawn said as she leaned closer to her sister.

"Shut up." she said and pushed her. Alaric looked up and saw them walking towards him. He stood up straight and brushed some specks of dirt off of his clothes. He was even cuter when he fidgeted. She couldn't help but noticed his cheeks were flushed and he was hiding the same smile she was. "Cute" she thought again.

"Buffy, Dawn nice to see you bright and early." He said and smiled at them. "Ok are we ready?" he said still smiling.

"Sure." said Buffy a little over enthusiastic. "Tell me what I can do?" she toned it down a bit this time.

"Ok can you guys handle the tables while I go get the trucks unloaded." He tried his hardest not to look at Buffy.

"Yeah sure. You tell me where you want them and I'll get it done." she said. Alaric gave Buffy a basic layout for the tables and she and Dawn set them up.

"Seriously Buffy."

"Shut up Dawn. If you wouldn't make such a big deal about ti I would be fine. Suddenly I don't know how to act around him."

"Next time he sakes you to do something why don't you do a cartwheel. Maybe he will get the idea of how excited you are."

"Not funny." Buffy said as she saw Alaric back a truck close to the curb. He got out and yelled at the girls to come help. Some more parents started to arrive and set up their tables. Alaric walked back over to Buffy carrying a load of boxes.

"OK what else can I do?"

"Now its set up time." he said and set the boxes on a table. She reached to open the box just as Alaric did. Their hands touch and she pulled back quickly.

"Sorry." She said

"Its cool." he said and stepped back a bit. "Umm do you think you can handle this. I have to check on some other stuff." He seemed to want to get away from her quickly.

"Yeah sure." Do what you have to. I've got this."

Alaric walked away. He turned his head back and watched as Buffy unpack one of the boxes and placed the items on the table.

"What the hell are you thinking Ric?" He almost yelled at himself in his mind.

He walked back to a far corner of the parking lot and sat by himself for a while. He needed to get away from her for a while. He wasn't sure what he was more annoyed at… the fact that he had "that feeling" in the pit of his stomach for Buffy or the fact that he was angry at himself for feeling this way. It was too soon for this. After Isobel it took him a long time to like someone again. He really didn't tell Jenna how he really felt about her. And then she ….. And now he was having feelings for Buffy. This was all crazy. It was better for the both of them that he stay as far away from her as he could but something deep down inside didn't want to stay away from her. When he was near Buffy and they were talking, just talking he felt better. He felt like it would be ok again.

He got up and walked across to the coffee shop and purchased 2 cups of coffee. He walked back across the lot and towards the table and Buffy. She had her hair in a quick messy bun now, some of the strands were falling in her face. He watched her as she tried to blow them out of her face. Then she got annoyed and ran her fingers through her hair and tucked the unruly little buggers behind her ear. She looked up and saw him coming. She stood up and lifted her sunglasses form her eyes. She pushed them back on her head. Her eyes were really blue that day.

"I guessed." he said and handed her a cup of coffee. "Just milk." he said. Buffy opened the lid and took a long sip.

"Perfect." she said and fought a smile. She raised the cup and took another long sip. "OK so how am I doing here?" she asked.

"Looks good." he said and looked back up at her. He smiled and laughed.

"What? I am not the craftiest person. Give me a little credit."

"No everything is fine. You get a gold star for today." She looked up into his eyes. They stood for a few seconds and then he broken eye contact first. Buffy turned and sipped her coffee again. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She reached in and pulled it out. A text from Dawn. "DS & EG heading u'r way."

Buffy looked up and saw Damon walking towards their table with a beautiful young girl.

"Hey Ric." she said as she approached. She turned her attention to Buffy. "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert." she reached her hand out to Buffy. "You must be Buffy. I have heard about you, not a lot but I have heard." she smiled genuinely. She was clearly human.

"I hope it was all good." Buffy said smiling at the girl. They laughed.

"I have met your sister Dawn. She is a great kid." said Elena. Buffy thought this was funny. This girl couldn't be more than 17 years old and she was calling Dawn a kid. She had no idea. Buffy looked up and caught Damon's eyes. He was staring at her. Buffy found it a little eerie.

"Hello Damon. " Buffy said. "How are you?"

"I am very well Thank you." It seemed as if he were annoyed but there was something else, like he knew something. This made Buffy uncomfortable.

They stood for a few minutes and talked. Buffy watched Damon. He put his arm around Elena's shoulder. She saw how uncomfortable it made her. She tried to shrug it off but he kept in there. Then Buffy noticed an old looking ring on his hand. She made mental note of the ring. She wanted to get a picture of it to send to Willow but how would she do that.

"Buffy." said Alaric. "You ok?" he asked. She suddenly realized that she was staring at Damon's hand. She snapped herself out of her stupor. The three of them were looking at her.

"Sorry."

"You ok/" said Alaric again. He reached out the touched her arm. She looked down at his hand then up into his eyes.

"Yeah I am fine. My brain just working a mile a minute." Buffy shifted uneasily. There was an awkward silence between them all. Elena looked up and saw Bonnie walking across the grass with Jeremy.

"Oh Bonnie and Jeremy. I will see you guys later." She said to Alaric and Damon. "Buffy it was really nice to meet you." she said to Buffy them walked away.

Buffy was left with Damon and Alaric. There was another awkward silence.

"I need to go to the ladies room." she said. She walked away, towards the coffee shop.

Damon turned to Alaric. "We need to talk about your girlfriend."

Alaric looked at Damon. He saw the twinge of pain in Alaric's eyes.

"What?" said Alaric.

"She is not what she seems. She knows too much." said Damon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alaric took a few seconds to compose himself.

"What do you mean she knows too much?"

"I don't know Ric. Its just the way she looks at me. Like she knows something." Damon said leaning into Ric and speaking in a deliberately slow tone. Alaric backed up and looked at Damon.

"You know not every girl wants you Damon."

"Thats not what I meant Ricky." Damon looked around to see if Buffy was coming back. "Don't worry. Your girl is safe." Alaric snapped his head up and glared at Damon.

"Knock it off asshole." Damon turned around and he and Alaric squared off. They stood staring at each other for a while. Damon was the first to speak.

"What I meant was that I caught her checking out my ring. And she has done nothing but give me a hard time since she came to town. And don't you think it is funny how she showed up just like that."

"Kind of like how you and Stefan just arrived here and me and a bunch of other people." Then Alaric straighted up and looked at Damon. "She not a vampire is she?" Alaric felt a knot in his stomach. What the hell. All the women in his life are vampires.

"No she's no vampire. She's something else. Just not sure what." Damon turned to see Buffy walking out the door of the coffee shop. Alaric followed his gaze to her as well. The knot grew bigger in his belly. He watched as she walked towards them and the sun glistened in her blonde hair.

"Looks like its time to find out." said Damon. Alaric turned to him stunned.

"No Damon don't. What the hell are you going to do?"

"I am going to push her and see is she pushes back."

"Damon she just a normal girl looking after her sister. There is nothing wrong or demonic or evil about her. You have been around her and Dawn. They are normal." he said and grabbed him by the arm. Damon looked back at him.

"And you really believe that. Like you said people just show up here in town and they are all here for good reasons right."

Alaric thought for a minute. His whole body twisted in agony now.

"Not here. There are too many people." Alaric hated himself for what he just said.

"Fine." said Damon. "Invite her to the house after the street fair is over." Damon walked away before Buffy could make it back to the table.

"Oh good Damon left." she said and laughed. Alaric turned and looked at her. She instantly noticed something was wrong. "Are you ok Alaric?" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine just sometimes … whatever. Doesn't matter." he said then turned from her to straighten some items on their table. Buffy was concerned for Alaric and she was sure it had something to do with Damon.

"Can I be honest Alaric?' she asked.

"Sure." he said not turning to look at her.

"I just don't see how you are friends with a guy like Damon. You two are complete opposites."

"Yeah me neither." he said

"I mean you are so nice and sweet he is just a jerk." Buffy could not believe that she just said that to him. Alaric turned and looked at her. Her cheeks were red. He smiled the knot loosening in his stomach.

They work the table, selling items and talking for the rest of the day. Around 4 o'clock they began to break down the tables. Alaric left Buffy to pack up the rest of the items while he went and checked on everyone else.

"So did you have fun today?" he said. Buffy felt goosebumps at the sound of his voice and not in a good way.

"Yes Damon I did." she said turning from the box she was packing up. "It looks like everyone did really well." She said looking towards the other tables. She spotted Dawn and felt better.

"So are you coming to my place later?' he asked nonchalantly. Buffy looked up at him puzzled.

"What?' she said.

"Oh didn't Ric ask you?" Buffy could see the annoyance in Damon's face. This would be her opportunity to delve a little deeper into the Salvatores. Buffy was almost giddy with excitement.

"No Alaric did not." she said.

"Alaric didn't do what?" he said coming around the truck the was parked behind their table. He stopped short when he saw Damon. Alaric saw Damon's face and knew.

"Oh no its fine." said Buffy. "We were really busy working."

"OK so good. Come on over as soon as you can. It's just small get together. No big deal."

"Sounds good." Buffy sung and happily put items into a cardboard box. As she turned her back to them Damon looked at Alaric and mouth a curse at him. Alaric scrunched his face and told him to get the hell away from him.

Buffy pulled up to the sprawling Salvatore estate and got out of the car. She did not see any other cars around and was hoping that Alaric was already inside. She really didn't want to be there alone but she could handle herself if anything happened. She walked up the the door and knocked. Damon came to the door dressed in his signature uniform of black on black. He stepped aside and let Buffy inside the foyer.

"You have a beautiful home Damon." she said looking around. She followed him into the great room all the while checking out several routes for escape and many items to use to her advantage in a fight. She looked around the great room and noticed a fire burning. She walked towards the fireplace and checked out even more antiques.

"So what is it you do again Damon?" she turned and faced him.

"The house has been in the family for generations. Most of these items are hundreds of years old." he said. He watched her face for any slight change to what he said. Nothing. Man was she good.

"So when are the others coming?" she asked.

"Soon." he said slowly. He walked to the bar and open a large crystal decanter and poured and amber colored liquid into a glass. "Would you like some bourbon?"

"I am usually a tequila girl but sure I will have some bourbon." she said. Damon poured her a glass and she thought she could see a smirk on his face as he did it. He walked over and handed Buffy the highball glass half full with liquor. He clinked her glass with his.

"Cheers." he said and raised the glass to his lips. Buffy did the same. Damon watched her intently. Buffy took a large sip of the bourbon and swallowed. Damon had put vervain and wolfsbane in her drink but nothing happened. He was almost disappointed. Buffy walked towards the large paneled glass window and looked out ion the the grounds.

"So Damon is your brother Stefan joining us today?" she asked. Before she even knew what happened Damon had Buffy pinned against the wall his hand closing around her throat.

"What do you know about Stefan?" he asked. Buffy raised her hands to his and gripped him hard. Her eyes were not fully of panic like most the people Damon had put in the situation. She stared at him and gasped a little for breath.

"Hey Damon." Alaric's voice filled the empty hallway. He walked into the great room and saw Damon with his hand around Buffy throat.

"DAMON STOP!" he yelled and ran over. He grabbed at Damon's waist and pulled him off of Buffy. She stood her back against the wall panting for air.

"Now that's now way to treat a guest in your home Damon. Where are your manners?" she said after a few seconds. Both Alaric and Damon turned at stared at her. She walked forward and straightened her clothes. She reached for her glass of bourbon on the table and calmly poured another glass.

"What the fuck is going on her Damon?" Alaric said. Damon ignored his friend and went at Buffy again. Alaric grabbed at him.

"What do you know about Stefan?" he said again his forehead creased with anger.

"Stefan? What?" said Alaric. The realization finally hit Buffy that Alaric knew exactly what Damon was. She looked at him.

"You know he is a vampire don't you?" she asked. Alaric was taken back a bit.

"You know he is a vampire?" he asked her.

It was a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Who are you?" asked Alaric finally. Buffy shifted her weight from right foot to left. She took a deep breath.

"I am a slayer."

"A what?" Damon snorted a laugh.

"A slayer." she said standing straight and pushing her shoulders back.

"I thought slayers were made up. A vampire urban legend."

"Nope. Slayers are real. I am real." she said.

Damon laughed and ran his hands through his hair. "A slayer. really? You? You are like 80 pounds soaking wet. Are you kidding me?" he said and looked towards Alaric for help. He was not looking at either of them. He was staring at the floor in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm the slayer. Vampire, Werewolf, anything that goes bump in the night…. hybrids." At that both Alaric and Damon looked back at Buffy.

"Hybrid." Damon said. "what do you know about hybrids?"

"Well not much really."

"OK wait. I am confused." said Alaric. He walked over to Buffy. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked her. She looked up in his eyes and didn't like what she saw.

"I was hired to come to town and hunt down a vampire-werewolf hybrid named Klaus." he started.

"WHAT?" said Damon. "You are going to try and kill Klaus?" he said.

Buffy turned to Damon. "Wait a minute. You know this Klaus character?"

"Kind of." Damon said. Buffy felt uneasy about this more and more. She looked around nervously like he would jump out from any corner. She still didn't have any idea of how to handle him.

Alaric saw the panic in her. He reached for her and put his hand on her elbow. She flinched and turned towards him. His face was calming to her.

"Klaus did a lot of bad shit here Buffy. He took Damon's brother Stefan." Alaric looked away from her. "He killed people that we love." he said. Buffy felt like her breath was taken from her.

"Now I am confused." she said.

"Its a pretty long story." said Alaric. They both looked at Damon. He was drinking another glass of bourbon.

"Tell me. I have nothing but time." she said looking at Alaric again. He avoided her gaze.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Damon asked.

"Its not like I have a business card Damon. You just need to take my word for it."

"Yeah well I have a hard time trusting people."

"That's you loss Damon." she said flashing a glance towards Alaric. Still not looking at her.

"Look. I don't know what to say. This is why I am here. If you have any information that can be helpful I need to know."

"You hear this Ric. Now she demanding info. Not likely Buffy."

Alaric finally spoke up again.

"Damon if she is what she says she is then she is here to help. We should tell her anything we know."

Damon looked at him and laughed.

"I thought Sunnydale sounded familiar to me. When Isobel was doing her research she had once mentioned it to me and the existence of the slayer."

"Isobel. Your wife." said Buffy then she wished she hadn't. Alaric looked at her and shook his head.

"So you checked up on me." he said and walked towards the window.

Buffy didn't know what to say to him.

"Buffy you never told me what you knew about Stefan." said Damon snapping her back.

"I ran into him a few days ago in town. He was really weird. I knew instantly he was a vampire." she looked directly at Damon. "Unlike you. You had me stumped." she admitted.

"What was weird? What exactly did he say?"

"Nothing really. He said he was going to see a friend and then I followed him to the cemetery."

"What did he do at the cemetery?" Alaric said joining the conversation again.

"He was standing at the Gilbert plots but he said he was going to visit his friend Jenna. But there was no Jenna there." She looked up at Damon who was looking at Alaric. Alaric looked like he was going to be sick. He walked over to the bar and poured a glass of bourbon and downed it in one gulp.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What? What's the matter?" said Buffy

Damon looked towards Alaric.

"Its a long story." said Damon.

"Like I said I have time." said Buffy.

Damon clamed up again.

"Look. If I am here to help you guys I need to know everything about this situation. What is the deal with Jenna? She is Elena' and Jeremy's Aunt but I have yet to even see her."

"That's because she is dead." said Alaric. Buffy was confused. She turned and looked at Alaric. His face was pained and she thought she saw a glint of a tear in his eye. "Klaus killed her for his fucking ritual." Alaric's voice was now thick with anger.

"Wait what? Why Jenna?" Damon and Alaric looked at each other. "If you say its a long story I swear." she started.

Alaric reached in his pocket and produced his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Damon annoyed.

"She needs to know Damon." he said and dialed Elena's number.

After a short time the Salvatore house started to get crowded. Elena came and her brother Jeremy and 2 other faces Buffy recognized from town Bonnie and Caroline. Dawn came too.

Buffy explained to them who she was and why she was there. And then after a long silence Elena began to explain their situation to Buffy. Buffy sat and listened and almost could not believe half of what she was told. She needed the back story but did not realize how deep the story went. Buffy looked from face to face as she was told more and more about Mystic Falls and its inhabitants… human or otherwise but the face she was most haunted by was Alaric's. They had all been so affected and hurt by this vampire-werewolf hybrid that she had to do something.

"What I don't understand is how you are hired and don't know by who or really why?" asked Jeremy.

"For the most part I never meet the people who have hired me and I never bust into a town and kill and leave. I research. There needs to be a legitimate reason for me to be here."

"Oh well that makes me feel a lot better." he said and laughed.

"I am not a ruthless killer. I am a slayer. I kill the things that will kill you back. The things that go bump in the night. The things that scary things are scared of."

"It sounds like you are trying to convince us."

"No I am just saying."

"Who cares you guys. She is here to kill Klaus. We have tried and failed miserably. Let her do it." said Caroline.

"I don't see you as being so tough." said Bonnie.

"And you don't look like a witch to me but you are."

"I still don't believe it." said Damon from across the room. "You are a little girl. A human girl. How are you going to take on a vampire like myself or a hybrid like Klaus."

"And you're so tough Damon." said Buffy.

"I am a lot tougher than you are." he said and stepped towards her. The room got eerily quiet as Buffy and Damon squared off and started at each other.

"Damon this is no time to measure dicks Damon. I assure you mine is bigger than yours." Buffy said and turned her back on him. Almost daring him to try something. And he did.

Before Buffy could put her foot back on the ground Damon moved towards her quickly. Buffy sensed him and wheeled around and deflected his shot at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward using his own force. Damon crashed into the wall. And then she was on him. Buffy had her hand around his throat and squeezed. She was a lot more powerful then she looked. Damon's eyes looked around wildly.

"DAMON!" screamed Elena as she pushed forward. Alaric was there to stop her. They both looked at Buffy and Damon. Her eyes were frantic while Alaric's showed the slights glimmer of delight.

Damon looked at Buffy, his eyes fierce and breathing heavily out of his nostrils. Buffy slowly let her grip go on him.

"Try something like that again and I will dust you." she said

Buffy turned and looked at the room full of faces. Her eyes found Alaric's. She felt her stomach flip as she looked him but now she wasn't sure if it was because of all of the things she had learned about him over the last few hours.

"Look. I am here to help you. I am here to get rid of Klaus. Now you can help or you can fuck off. Either way I have a job to do." She walked towards the doors to the back yard.

"I would prefer to get the guy I am here for and not have a lot of other casualties along the way." And then she stormed out the door on the the back grass of the estate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alaric watched Buffy as she paced the small stone patio and talked on her cell phone. She was animated and looked quiet annoyed. She hung up the phone and sat down hard on the stone step. Alaric thought twice then pushed the door open. Buffy looked up at him.

"Ok if I sit?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure." she said. Alaric sat next to her, he leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees.

"How are you friends with Damon really?" she asked. "After everything he has put you through."

"I don't know." he said. And it was the truth. After everything and the real reason Alaric came to Mystic Falls he and Damon became friends.

Buffy stretched her neck and looked up to the sky. The stars and moon shone above. Alaric turned his head and looked at her.

"I didn't realize how hard this was going to be." she said and looked back down at the circle pattern in the stone patio.

"What?" he asked.

"This job."

"What do you mean?"

"I never expected it to be this difficult. You now I just come to a town kill the bad guy and go. Thats my job. Thats what I do. And now this."

"And this is different than most jobs?"

"Yeah." she said "There are so many new things to consider. Too many people to keep safe. And then there is you." she said. She instantly felt her face heat up. "And Elena and Jeremy and well you know. Trying to keep you all out of harms way so I can get the job done."

"And you can use all of us to get he job done."

"NO! No way." Buffy said and stood up. "There is no way that any of you are getting involved in this."

"But Buffy we are already involved. We all want Klaus dead. He has affected everyone of us here. Everyone in that house will gladly sacrifice everything to help and dance on his corpse when he is dead."

"NO. NO. I won't risk it. I can't have you getting hurt." she said. She looked up into his eyes. "Any of you." she tried to cover.

"Its nothing we haven't been through before." he said. A tendril of hair fell in her face and it took everything Alaric had inside to not reach out and smooth it back. To touch her face.

He took a breath and stepped back from her turning to face the house. Buffy exhaled and placed her hand on her stomach to try and quiet the butterflies.

He turned back to her.

"I trust you Buffy. Some of them do too. Damon will come around but I am sure he won't try anything like before on you again."

"I need Elena's trust Alaric. There is so much there that reminds me of myself."

He looked at her and furrowed his brow.

"Too much to explain." she said and grimaced.

"Then talk to her. Make her understand. She is still devastated from losing Jenna and Stefan. She will be receptive." he said

Buffy looked down he was holding her hand. She looked back up to his eyes.

"I am sorry Alaric. I know how tough it is to loose people that are close to you." she gripped his hand harder then let go. Buffy walked up the steps to the door and walked through. Alaric followed after her.

Elena sat on the couch watching the flames of the roaring fire in the fireplace. Buffy walked over to her and stood at the side of the leather couch.

"Can I sit?' she said . elena looked up at Buffy and nodded. Alaric walked past and glanced at Buffy. She caught his eyes and they smiled at each other.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything. Your parents, your Aunt, Stefan… " she shrugged. She really had nothing else to say.

"Yeah Thanks."

"I can relate. I lost my mother a few years ago. And a bunch of friends and a boyfriend or two." Elena sighed and looked towards Buffy.

"Sorry about your Mom." Elena said.

They sat quietly for a few minutes watching the flames.

"And I can understand how you can like them both too." Buffy turned her head and looked at Elena. She was staring at her.

"I was in love with 2 vampires too." said Buffy.

"What?" Elena could not believe her ears.

Buffy looked back into the flames. She smiled absentmindedly.

"From what I have heard of Stefan he reminds me of Angel. That was a learning experience."

"Angel?" asked Elena.

"Oh Angel. He was my first love. Really. And he was over 200 years old when we met. I loved him so much." Buffy told Elena about Angel and Angelus. Elena sat quietly and listened.

"So he had a gypsy spell on him and after you guys…. well…. he turned evil?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. OK." Elena shook her head.

"And Damon reminds me of Spike. Rough and reckless. But always came from the heart." Elena shifted in her seat uncomfortable with how much Buffy understood.

"So I do get it. You know." she turned her body towards Elena. "I can help you. I can kill Klaus and free you all of his hold on you. I can save Stefan I just need you to trust me."

Elena looked at the floor and swallowed hard. She looked up into Buffy's eyes. She felt a kinship with her. She felt a sisterly bond like she had with Jenna, even though she was her aunt. She missed it and she welcomed it.

"OK." she said. "Where do we start?'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the next few days Elena and Buffy sat and talked. Elena told Buffy everything she could about everything. She tried to persuade Damon to sit in with them and catch anything that Elena had left out but he was still reeling from the embarrassing scene in the parlor the other day.

"Damon I don't understand why you are fighting this." said Elena as they sat in Damon's car heading up the driveway of the Salvatore estate.

"I just don't trust her Elena. That's all." He said keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Your just upset that she almost broke your face against the wall." Elena said smirking trying to hide her laughter. Damon shot a sideways glance at her. He couldn't help it he smiled as well.

Damon pulled the car around the circular driveway and saw Buffy's car there. She looked at them as they pulled up. Damon sat back in the drivers seat.

Elena turned and placed her hand on Damon's arm. He looked down at her hand them up into her eyes.

"Damon please. I trust her. And you trust me right?" she asked knowing the answer. Damon's eye fell from hers. If he could have blushed he would have. She knew how to get to him and she played it well. And Damon let her.

"Elena." he said.

"So then trust her too Damon. She can help. She can get Stefan back. She can kill Klaus. I am sure of it. She just needs our help. Buffy needs the information that we have." Damon looked back in Elena's eyes.

Stefan… it was always about Stefan. But for Damon it was about Elena. Stefan had been with Klaus for months now. There was no telling what Stefan had been through, what he was like now. Damon was worried. But he was mainly worried for Elena. If Stefan came back and was changed it would kill Elena. And what if he didn't want to be saved? Elena would be devastated again. And then if he came back and everything went back to normal he would be crushed. Damon and Elena had gotten so much closer. He was the one who was keeping her safe now. He was the one that Elena called when she was scared or in trouble. He was the one… by default. And then again Stefan is his brother. Stefan was the one who made that deal with Klaus to save Damon. No one ever wanted to save Damon.

Damon looked into Elena's eyes and nodded. "Ok." he said quietly. Elena smiled and squeezed his arm then got out of the car. She hurried over to Buffy. Damon got out of the car and watched them. He saw the look in Elena's eyes. She was happier than she had been in a while. She was spending a lot of time with Buffy. He knew Elena missed Jenna and Buffy sort of filled that void for her. For that he was grateful to Buffy.

They walked into the house and down the main hall into the parlor. They sat on the couch.

"So I think I finally convinced Damon to sit and share." said Elena as Damon came in the room. Damon walked over to the bar and poured a large bourbon. He sat in the oversized tufted leather chair across from the couch.

"So what do you need to know from me?" he asked.

Buffy walked out of her room towel drying her hair. She was wearing a pair of grey sweat and a white tank top. She flopped down on the couch and picked up a steaming cup of green tea. She took a long sip and curled up on the couch. She grabbed her phone and checked her emails. She was waiting for an email from Willow. She had filled her in on the information that Elena and Damon had given her. Hopefully she would have more on Klaus. She sat back and relaxed. Dawn walked in the kitchen from her room to get a drink then back to her room again. She gave her sister a nod. White earbuds hung in her ears, she was listing to her iPod.

Buffy scrolled down her email list again. The door bell rang. She looked towards the door then got up. She was surprised to see Alaric standing there. She had not seen him since that night at The Salvatore's. He looked a little disheveled like when she had met him. He had been drinking and she didn't blame him. After everything that had come out in the open a few days about her, about him and about everything else. She looked at him. He wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey Buffy." he said.

"Hi." she said quietly.

He opened the screen door and walked in the house. Buffy watched him as he walked past. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at Buffy.

"So how are you Alaric?" she asked. He took his hands out of his pockets and took his sunglasses off and lay them on the table. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. Buffy felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"OK." he said a screwed up his face. "So I hear that Damon has finally come around huh?" he said shifting his weight from his left to right root.

"Yeah. Finally." she said and laughed nervously. She slid her hands around her stomach and hugged her middle. He stepped toward Buffy. Buffy sucked in a long breath. Alaric looked at her wet hair.

"You're wet." he said and smiled. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face. Buffy felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

"Yeah I just got out of the shower." she laughed again.

"figured." he said and turned away quickly. He rolled his eyes to himself.

"So umm. Why are you here?' she asked. "Umm not that you need a reason to come over. You know. Its cool." she was fumbling over her words. He turned and looked t her again. He walked over to her…again.

"I wanted to give you something." he said and reached into his pocket. He brought out a locket on a silver chain. She looked from the necklace tangled in his fingers to his face. He reached his hand forward and took hers. He flipped her hand over and opened her palm. He lay the oval locket in her palm. Buffy locked up at him bewildered.

"You were saying how the vampires that you are used to slaying are not like the ones here. Walking int he sun and stuff." Alaric took the locket and hung it between his fingers. He undid the clasp and leaned in to Buffy. He put the locket around her neck and clasped it shut. He was so close to her she could smell his cologne and even the soap he used that morning. She looked up at him as he pulled away. There eyes met again and he stood for a minute. He reached in his pocket again and pulled out a small bundle of what looked like weeds.

"This is vervain. It protects against vampires. They can't compel you if you have this. If vampires ingest this it is like poison." He reached up again and opened the locket. He placed a few sprigs of vervain inside the locket and closed it.

"I have one for Dawn too." He said and put the other locket and vervain on the table. Buffy smiled at Alaric.

"Thank you." she said

"Keep this on you always, no matter what. It will protect you." Buffy looked down and took the locket in her hand. She looked back up at Alaric.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"OK." he said almost too loud. "I should get going. I just wanted to make sure you had that. You know in case you came across so crazy hybrid vamp on patrol. It is patrol right? That's what you call it." she asked and laughed.

"Shut up." she said punch playfully punched him in the arm. Alaric flinched. Buffy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh shit. Harder than I thought huh? Don't know my own strength sometimes." she said blushing. Buffy reached up and placed her hand on the spot she hit. Alaric pulled back quickly and walked towards the door.

"Like I said I just wanted you to have those lockets."

"OK." she said. What had she done? Why was he leaving? She didn't want him to leave.

"See you later Buffy." Alaric said as he walked out the front door and up the walkway to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy sat on the couch. She had the locket that Alaric gave her between her fingers. She sat and stared out the window. Her cell phone rung and she picked it up. It was Willow from London.

"Hey Will. It's really late for you? What's up?"

"Buffy we have to talk." she said Willow's voice sounded grave. Buffy never liked it when Willow sounded like this.

"Oh. Thats never good." Buffy said and stood up. It was better for these types of conversations that she stood.

"What's the matter Will?"

"Buffy I am scared for you. I was doing some more research on this Klaus guy and its not good."

"What do you mean? There is a way to kill him? Right?" she said. There was silence. "Will?" she said.

"Nothing that I can find Buff. The spell that was already tried had a sort of time limit. It had to be done the night of the transformation."

"Maybe there is another spell that can be done. With more power. More witches." Buffy said. There was silence again.

"I am working on it Buffy. I really am. I will let you know."

"OK Willow. I trust you."

"So how is everything else?" asked Willow. Buffy knew what she meant and did not answer. She had to stop thinking about him like that. This thing with Klaus would be over soon enough and Buffy and Dawn would be on their way to another place that needed them.

"Hey Will can you check on vervain for me?"

"Vervain. Yeah ok? Wait I have read about vervain. Its an herb."

"Right. And it protects from vampire compulsion and it is poisonous even deadly to vampires." Buffy said.

She heard Willow typing and then she was quiet.

"Yeah. Sounds about right." said Willow. "Why?"

"Well Alaric gave me a locket with vervain in it. He told me to always wear it to protect myself."

"Oh man he is already giving you jewelry." said Willow.

"Shut up." said Buffy. Both girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"Thats another reason why I am scared for you Buffy. Your feelings for him. They could get in the way of the big picture. You know."

"Don't you think I have already thought about that?" said Buffy annoyed. She realized how nasty she sounded. "I'm sorry Will. I know. I really know and I am worried too. Thats why I have to break ties with him. Back off."

"Buffy you don't know the meaning of 'Back Off' not for nothing."

"I know Willow."

Buffy pulled her car around the Salvatore's circular driveway. She saw Alaric's truck parked outside. Her hand grabbed the silver locket around her neck.

"How the hell do I walk in there and pretend I don't have feelings for this guy? Should I give him this back? No its like a big F you. Yeah sorry dude I know you gave this to me to keep me safe but take it back. " Buffy felt the knot grown bigger in her stomach. She opened the car door and stepped out onto the driveway. Dusk was coming on and soon it would be night. She remembered how they all used to go out and patrol sometimes. Buffy and her Scoobies. She missed them all so much. Buffy was distracted again and that wasn't good. She heard someone behind her. She turned and faced him and stepped back. He stood staring at her. Menacing and dark, bloodlust in his eyes with a little bit of amusement. He knew right away that this was Klaus.

"Hello sweetheart." he said and stepped towards her. Buffy squared her feet, ready for a fight.

Klaus looked at her and clucked his tongue. "I am not here to fight you my dear. i just wanted to meet you. I have heard so many things about the slayer." He stepped towards her again. Buffy was on edge and on high alert. She was ready but to do what.

"Klaus." she said.

"And you are Buffy. Buffy the vampire slayer." he said with a giggle in his voice. "And you are here to kill me. That might be hard to do you see I am a hybrid. But I am sure that you know that already."

Buffy stepped forward but Klaus put his hand up to stop her.

"No no my dear. I am not in the mood to fight tonight. I just wanted to say hello."

Buffy was confused and then she felt herself getting pulled back and pushed into the side of her car. Alaric stepped in front of her shielding her from Klaus. He laughed out loud.

"Oh Alaric really? You poor tragic man. Her too?"

"Leave her alone Klaus." Alaric almost growled at Klaus. He laughed again, his eyes twinkling.

"This is just too good." Klaus said and stepped forward quickly. He was in front of Alaric and Buffy. Klaus grabbed Alaric by the throat and moved him aside to address Buffy face to face.

"Alaric and I have the same taste in women it seems." He pulled Alaric back up. He was gasping for air and gripping hard and Klaus' wrist. Buffy wrapped her arms around Alaric's waist and moved to kick Klaus. He stopped her mid kick. Buffy stood bewildered.

"I had your vampire wife kill herself and I turned you girlfriend into a vampire, then killed her." Klaus was in his face, watching as Alaric lost consciousness.

"What am I going to do to this one Ricky?" he said and smiled. He turned to Buffy and grabbed her by the arm and kissed her on the lips. Buffy pushed him back hard. He stumbled and let go of both of them. He stood towering over them as Alaric lay on the pavement finally getting air into his lungs. Buffy looked down at Alaric then back up to Klaus and he was gone. Buffy moved closer to Alaric and reached down and touched the side of his face.

This was not good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alaric slowly opened his eyes. He heard frantic and worried voices around him. He heard Damon. He sounded angry, really angry.

"He's awake!" he heard Elena exclaim. Alaric looked up. Elena's face was coming into focus. He closed his eyes again and tried to move. His head felt like a ton of bricks. He licked his dry lips and tried to speak.

"No Ric. Don't try to talk. Your throat." said Elena. Alaric opened his eyes and looked at Elena.

"Buffy." he whispered. "Where is Buffy? Is she ok?" He tried to move again.

"No Ric. Don't move." said Elena worried.

Alaric sat up on the couch his head throbbing and spinning.

"Where is Buffy?" he asked again louder. "Klaus. Klaus was out there."

"Yeah we know Ric." said Damon. He walked into Alaric's view. "Buffy left. She went after him."

"What! Damon we need to find her. She is in trouble."

"Ric. You took a nice blow to the head when you were flung to the ground. Buffy is a slayer. She can handle herself."

Damon walked over to the bar and poured a bourbon and brought it to Alaric.

"Have a drink. Calm your nerves."

"Damon." he said annoyed and pushed the glass away. "Someone needs to find her."

"Find who?" she said from the doorway. Alaric turned his head as fast as he could and saw Buffy. Her hair was a bit of a mess but other than that she looked fine.

"Buffy." he exhaled "You're ok." he said.

"Yeah. I went after the jerk. Almost caught him too." she said and flopped on to the couch. She looked at him and all of the panic came back to her. Elena stood up from the other side of Alaric.

"Damon and I are going to your apartment to get some of your things. You are not staying alone." said Elena.

"No guys really I am ok. Don't do that." Alaric said and tried to stand up. He lost his footing and stumbled. Buffy stood quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her shoulder under his arm for stability.

"Yeah buddy. You're ok." said Damon with a snort and walked out with Elena.

They were alone. Buffy had her hand pressed into Alaric's stomach holding him up. She looked up at him and felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

"You should probably sit Alaric." she said feeling her face flush. She gently lowered the both of them to the couch.

Alaric sat back and closed his eyes, the pain in his head getting worse. Buffy leaned close to him and brushed the hair out of his face. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"I really should get you some ice for your head." she said and moved to stand up. Alaric grabbed at her arm and held her there. Buffy looked back at him, her brows knitted together.

"Buffy." he said. He could hear him trying to hold back the pain. Buffy pulled her arm away from him and stood up.

"You really need ice." she said and walked into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took out a few handful of ice and placed them in a dish towel. She twisted up the ends of the towel and brought the ice pack back to Alaric. He sat with his head back on a pillow and his hand over his eyes. Buffy sat down quietly next to him and put the ice pack on the back of his head. He sighed and relaxed a little. Alaric opened his eyes and looked at Buffy again.

He put his hand on the ice pack and sat up.

"No you should sit back."

"I'm fine." he snapped at her. Alaric turned and looked at her again, this time anger in his eyes.

"Why did you go after Klaus alone Buffy?" he asked

"What?"

"He could have killed you. You don't know what he is capable of." said Alaric

"What don't you get Alaric? This is my job. Slaying is my job. Going after him and killing him is my job."

"Yeah I get you have a job to do."

"NO Alaric I don't think you do 'get it'. Shit." she yelled and stood up. "This is why I didn't want any of you getting involved. Too much of a risk."

"A risk. Is that what I am?" He sat closer to the edge of the couch and let the ice pack fall.

"Yes." she said as she turned back to him. Alaric looked up at her with hurt in his eyes then he nodded his head.

"You are a risk for me Alaric. I know this guy already. I have fought and killed guys like him before. They try to get inside of your head and use it to their advantage." Buffy walked closer to Alaric, against her better judgement.

"What he did tonight was just that." She sat back down next to Alaric. "He used you against me." she paused for a second. "What he didn't count on was me coming after him. And I almost had him but then I got thrown off of the trail."

Buffy looked at Alaric. He was staring at the floor in front of his feet. Buffy fought the urge to touch his face again. Then he suddenly turned and looked at her.

"He used me to get at you?" he questioned.

Buffy swallowed hard and looked away.

"Why would Klaus do that Buffy?" he asked. She looked up at him and froze. He was right there in front of her. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips on her and his hands on her body. She was being so selfish. He was not ready for something like this and she was not going to ask him to make an exception for her. She turned her head and again and laughed nervously. Then she felt his fingers on her cheek. Alaric tucked his index finger under her chin and moved her face to his. Their eyes locked and Buffy felt like she couldn't breath. Alaric leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. He breathed deep. Buffy reached up and touched his face. She closed her eyes and waited. She would not push him although it was killing her. Alaric moved away from her quickly again. Buffy opened her eyes and saw him leaning is elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

"I should go." she said and stood up. She walked towards the front door then turned around to him again. "I'm sorry Alaric." she croaked holding back the tears as best she could. She got to the front door and hurried past Elena and Damon coming in with a bag of Alaric's things.

Buffy got in the car and drove down the driveway. Her cell phone rung in her pocket. She reached in and answered the call.

"Hey Dawnie. I am on my way home. You would not believe the night I have had." she said in one breath. The was silence on the other end of the line. "Dawn." she said again.

"While you played with your sad boyfriend Slayer you left your little sister unprotected." laughed Klaus on the other end of the phone. Buffy slammed on the breaks and turned the car off of the road, skidding into the dirt.

"Klaus what have you done to her." Buffy said through her teeth.

"Seems like Alaric had you pretty distracted."

"Klaus." she said calmly. "Where is Dawn? I want to talk to her."

"Buffy." said Dawn's scared voice. "I'm ok Buffy."

"Dawnie." Buffy said tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Dawn. I am going to get you out of this."

"Awww now that's sweet. Sisterly love."

"Klaus don't you even think about touching her." Buffy was trying not to scream. KEEP CALM she thought.

"Now now Buffy. Don't go barking orders at me. You are in no position. You sit tight. I will be in touch with you and we will see how you can get your sister back alive." Then the phone cut off. Buffy had her cell phone in one hand and gripped the steering wheel with the other. How could she have let this happen? She was furious with herself. Buffy put the car back into drive and pulled a fast U-turn heading back to the Salvatore estate. She quickly thumbed through her phone contacts and dialed Willow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buffy sat in her car idling in front of the house. She looked past him to the open front door then back to her fingers gripping the steering wheel. She tightened her fists around the leather grips of the steering wheel and twisted. Alaric reached up and touched her fingers lightly. Her head snapped up and looked him dead in the eyes. He stared back, he did not flinch or look away. He touched her fingers again and gently lifted them off the wheel. Buffy felt a knot in her chest. She held herself together, breathing through the burning sensation of holding back tears. She looked again to the front door. She gripped Alaric's hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his.

"I don't want to go in there." she said slowly. "I don't want to see…" she broke off. She started to pull her hand away from his but he held tight.  
>"He has her. You spoke to her. She's ok." he assured her.<br>"She's ok. This sick fucker has her and she's ok." she said angrily and pulled her hand from his.  
>"This is all my fault Alaric. If I wasn't so wrapped up inwhatever I would have seen this coming. I could have stopped it. This would have never happened."<p>

She looked up in his eyes and instantly felt horrible for what she said. He shrunk back in his seat. He was reached for the door handle and opened it then stepped out onto the sidewalk. She saw Damon and Elena pull up behind them finally.

Elena joined her first and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She knew how this felt. The horrible feeling of knowing that something terrible had happened to someone that you loved there was nothing you could do about it. Then the wave of guilt washed over Buffy.

Alaric knew the feeling too. Jenna. He was not there when Jenna died and that would haunt him looked back towards her car and watched as he emerged and stood, leaning against the car door. She broke of gaze off quickly and looked towards the front door.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She saw the coffee table flipped over, papers and Dawn's school books were all over the floor. Buffy felt a heavy lump in her throat and swallowed hard. She walked forward and she saw some glass broken on the floor. She almost felt like she would pass out. She felt Alaric standing close to her and was comforted by it. She turned and looked at him and smiled a small smile at him. He copied her smile. She saw Elena walk through the door and then Damon. He stopped short and the threshold.

"Hey can someone invite me in please." he asked from the door way. Buffy turned slowly and looked at Damon. She thought for a minute then invited him in.

"Wait a minute. Something is not right." he said. "Someone is still here." he said and moved lightening fast towards Buffy's room.

He fell to the floor suddenly in a heap and writhed in pain. He was able to reach up and grab his head between his hand. Alaric put his hand out and stopped Elena from running to him. Buffy stepped forward ready to stepped out of the hallway into the light. The recognition hit Buffy and she ran towards Damon's attacker and flung her arms around her.

"WILLOW." she yelled and hugged her tighter. Willow hugged back. Then Buffy remembered Damon on the ground.

"Oh no Will he's ok." she said and reached for Willow's hand. Damon stopped grunting in pain and recovered quickly. He shot up fast and faced off against Willow.

"NO!" yelled Buffy and moved in front of Willow shielding her from Damon's attack.

"NO Damon." Damon stopped short again and stood inched from Buffy's face. His breath heavy and fast.

"Guys this is Willow. She's my best friend." Buffy said introducing her to Elena and Alaric. Buffy turned back to Willow and hugged her red-haired friend again."

You got here so quickly."

"I had to." she said pulling back and looking at Buffy's face. She smoothed her hair away and tried to smile.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked Buffy. All Buffy could do was look up at her and smile a very weak smile at her friend. Willow could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Buffy breathed deep and swallowed hard then turned understood and walked towards Damon. She extended her hand to him.

"Sorry." she said. Damon looked at Willow as he leaned back on the wall. He looked down at her hand then back up.

"A vampire has been here. In my haste I thought it was you. You have to understand that."Damon stood straight and stepped towards Willow.

He looked at her from head to toe. He towered over her. Willow stared back at him, not flinching, not faltering.

"So there is another witch in town then huh." he said and walked past turned and looked at Buffy.

"I have some information for you about Klaus, or Niklaus as he was called back a few thousand years ago."

Buffy walked toward Willow and stood facing her.

"OK like what." she said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Original vampires are hard to kill." Willow said slowly.

"No shit." snapped Damon as he walked and stood next to Elena.

"Right." Willow said looking at him then back to Buffy.

"Is this another 'No weapon forged' kind of hard to kill." Buffy asked.

"I am sure if you had a rocket launcher you could kill him but I thought you were more discrete lately."

"True." said Buffy.

"You have already told me about the dagger and white oak ash but that does not kill an original, just puts them to sleep so to speak." Willow walked towards the windows and looked out to the street.

"I have read about a stake. Carved from the ancient white oak that will kill an original." Willow turned back to the group.

"But now we have to find that." said Elena. "Where is the stake?"

"I don't know." said Willow. "That's as far as I got before getting here. I still have a few people looking for more info for me in England. We will find out where it is." she said and looked at Buffy again and smiled half-heartedly.

"Have you heard from Klaus again since the first phone call?" Willow asked moved across the room and sat slowly on the couch.

"No nothing."

"You should expect another one Buffy." said Damon. "What we know about Klaus is that he is a control freak. He gets off on it. He loves having the upper hand. He is going to make a move and we have to be ready."


End file.
